


A Snowy Day

by dreadgoddess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadgoddess/pseuds/dreadgoddess
Summary: Part 2 of 3





	A Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2/3 for the Larry Winter Drabble

Louis picked up his pace, just a tick. 

The flurry at the start of his walk was turning into an outright snowfall, and he still had a good ten minutes before he’d be home.  


The utter beauty and silence that surrounded him was a perfect wintry scene, right out of a storybook, honestly. 

His left hand closed tightly around the small, square box, buried deep in his coat pocket, ‘cause — well, that was storybook too, now wasn’t it?  


It’s not like Harry needed one more ring for those long, beautiful fingers of his...  


But yeah, he absolutely needed this one.


End file.
